the way it shouLd've been
by ClaireBear1608
Summary: it's just a LittLe twist starting right after jace yeLLed at Clary in CoG because seriousLy that shouLda made Clary more pissed than she was. It's Like new moon aLL over again cuz Clary just accepted his apoLogy. What the heLL is that. Filler. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys. This is not exactly the script for this scene but I mixed it up a bit, so aLec and izzy aren't there to back Jace up. Because seriously, am I the only one who's irritated cuz Clary didn't stay mad at Jace Long enough?

Clary stood there, for once in her life, frozen in shock. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe; she didn't even dare to speak. She could hardly stand, but she somehow managed to hold herself up. Seeing Jace like that, with someone else... lying so comfortably relaxed with that girl ... it turned her ice cold. And it was the worse kind of ice cold. The kind where she would be thankful if she were literally covered in ice because then she would feel numb. No. This kind of ice she's experiencing didn't even have the mercy of making her numb. Instead it prickled her skin with razor sharp shards. Piecing cruelly exactly where it mattered. Her heart.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to hit something but she didn't have the strength. Besides, she knew it would only cause her more pain and more pain was not something she can handle right now. For what seemed like eternity, she stared. Continued to look at the scene in front of her, desperately trying to come up with a single reason that wouldn't lead to Jace giving up on his so called love for her. But she came up with nothing. At least nothing that wasn't so pathetic, it made even her desperate heart toss it aside and laugh humourlessly about it being such a stupid reason.

It was obvious. Jace had changed his mind, put her aside like an insignificant piece of crap, and replaced her with this... this _whore. _She didn't even know she was shaking until she was snapped back into reality with the girl's venomous voice. "Excuse me," she said. "Who are you?"

Clary didn't want to answer her. She kept silent until Jace, as if just starting to acknowledge her presence said something. She barely heard what it was, but she was sure she was being introduced non too happily by Jace.

"Oh. _Oh. _Sorry! What a way to meet you. I'm Aline." She held her hand out but Clary didn't take her extended hand. She already felt like she was going to throw up. She didn't want to give in to her body. So Clary didn't take her hand, afraid of doing just that. She didn't feel anything. That is until Jace spoke to her in a tone she never imagined he would use on her.

"What in the Angel are you doing here, Clary?" His eyes looked murderous as if she were the filthiest thing he ever set eyes on. He kept glare while she looked at him, a hurt expression in her eyes.

"You could at least pretend you're glad to see me." She muttered.

Jace scowled. "I'm not glad to see you." He was fisting now. So hard his knuckles turned white and his veins became strangely visible. "Not even a little bit."

Clary turned white. She didn't expect a hug- brotherly or otherwise- but she didn't expect this either. This was worse than what she had in mind. She thought he would sound agitated but his eyes would say otherwise. She expected his eyes to express to her how glad he is that she's here, the way his words can't. Instead she got this. This complete stranger standing in front of her, looking at her with eyes that made her hurl inside.

That was when Alec decided to come in, to tell Jace something urgent. But Jace wasn't budging. It was as if he was caught in the middle of his tirade and he wasn't going to stop until he finished. Finished hurting Clary, that is.

Clary felt herself backing into her own anger. "You had no right to do what you did! Lying to me like that!"

"I had every right!" he shouted. He had never before shouted at her like that. "I had _every _right, you stupid, stupid girl-"

She stopped listening, altogether. Listening only caused more pain.

A few minutes had passed and she was pulled out of her calming thoughts when Jace knocked something to the floor. A stele, she recognized. But that didn't matter as she finally caught on what he was saying. "...the truth is that i don't want you here because you're rash and thoughtless and you'll mess everything up. It's just how you are. You're not careful, Clary."

"Mess... everything...up?" She could hardly say those three simple words, her lungs failing to give her enough oxygen.

"You always just race ahead without thinking. It's all your fault we ended up in Dumort in the first place. It's all your fault Simon's a vampire. You're a disaster for us, Clary! You're a mundane, you'll always be a mundane, you'll never be a shadowhunter. You don't know how to think like we do, think about what's best for everyone. All you ever think about is yourself!But there's a war on now, or there will be, and i don't have the time or the inclination to follow around after you, trying to make sure you don't get one of us killed."

She stood there, trying to take in everything he said. No that wasn't right. She understood. She just won't accept. Jace has never spoken to her like this before. Spoken to her as if he hated her. And the way it sounds, there's just two possible reasons: either he meant it, or he's just an exceptional actor.

"Go home, Clary." He said tiredly. As if just speaking to her drained all of him. As if her very presence made his life miserable. She took the hint and went to the door. But not without saying something first. She wasn't going anywhere unless she knows that she had hurt him at least a fraction of how he hurt her. She knew just what would do the job. With a voice filled with hatred and pain, she spat.

"I never thought i'd believe you but now i do. You're just like Valentine, Jace. You really, really are." With that she turned to leave, slamming the door in his face.

Clary passed Isabelle again, on her way out. Isabelle had warned her that she wouldn't want to go up there. She didn't believe her, but now she knew she was right. Isabelle opened her mouth as if to say something but Clary raised her hand and raced out the door before the tears could start to spill.

She ran as fast as she could back to Amatis' house and sneaked in. She hadn't been lucky. Amatis had found out and she had talked to Clary in such a way that made her feel even smaller than Jace's words made her.

Throwing herself face down on the bed, she let the tears fall and made a vow to herself.

_Enough. No more. From now on, i would live a new life. A life different from the _mundane_ life i had, as Jace had so cruelly put it. I'm going to have more strength, more skills. I refuse to go on being dead weight to the Lightwoods any longer, refuse to be the stupid, naive, little girl Jace obviously thought I am. She would be someone Isabelle and Alec would be proud of calling one of them._

_She was going to be a real Shadowhunter._

I'd be waiting for your reviews….. pLease do Leave a review. I Like knowing what I do right and what I do wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who left a review! Really made my day! 

Okay, I decided to make Alec and Magnus a real couple in this story even though they don't get together until the end of CoG. Hope you guys don't mind. Also, I'm going to make Aline stay in the Penhallows' house with them... on a separate room from Jace of course :P .

Clary was going to the Penhallows. She had a huge internal battle with herself but in the end she decided to ignore the fact that Jace and his girlfriend would be there. It was irrelevant anyway. Who cares who would be there? She knew who she wanted to see and who she wanted to see was there in that house.

She was going to need a little help from Magnus to help her mother wake up. She needed him to track down Ragnor Fell, a man she knows absolutely nothing about aside from that she needed him to get her mother out of coma.

She was a little tired. After spending the whole night training in Amatis' secret weapons room, she had the right to be exhausted. She found it right after she woke up in the middle of the night when she stumbled into a secret door in the kitchen. What she had found in that room was unlike anything she'd seen before. Sure the Institute had a weapon's room, but she had never thought something as vigilant as a weapon's room could look so... homey. It had a dim yellow light and a comfortable looking couch that was felt surprisingly even more comfortable than it looks. All the training jazz was there: punching bags, push-up stools, she even had a manual treadmill for crying out loud!

After that she couldn't just go back to bed. So she trained. Already she felt herself improving. She wasn't that girl who froze in the presence of a Greater demon anymore. No. She vowed not to be that person any longer and she was going to stick to that promise.

Quickly she changed into something she hastily pulled out of the closet. She didn't really care what it was she grabbed but she looked anyway and saw a pair of tight jeans and a black leather jacket. Clary almost put it right back but she decided it didn't really matter so she put it on anyway. After that, she made a portal out of her own rune and stepped into the Penhallows' manor. It was her little talent, making runes out of thin air and making them appear like a rabbit from a hat. It was useful in battle, even though Jace doesn't seem to give her much credit for it. She disagrees though as she slowly walked into the stairs leading into the guest room where Magnus stays. It was _definitely _useful.

Clary opened the door and saw something she would give anything not to see. It was Magnus, without his shirt on, entwined in a passionate embrace with Alec, also topless. She yelped in alarm and backed against the stair railing, her hand in her mouth. Alec and Magnus abruptly and reluctantly let each other go to look at Clary. Isabelle, Jace, and Aline having heard the noise, came out of their rooms and joined the staring.

She constrainedly gained composure and cleared her throat. "Well, that certainly ruined my plan to sneak in and burn the place down. Isabelle why is your hair so weirdly messy? Wait- no don't even answer that, I have a feeling I wouldn't want to know." She turned to Alec and Magnus, who are turning redder by the minute. "And you, are you trying to traumatize me? All that groping is not so good on my innocence you know. My god, is everybody in this house having sex?"

Jace tensed at this. "We were just -"

"Jace, as your sister and a fellow human being, I am begging you not to share your sex life with me. Please." Clary said with gritted teeth. Rage was better than wanting to cry.

He took one step back in surprise. She had never acted this way before. In his eyes, Clary was always this sweet little angel, who never spoke rudely at anyone, even people her age. He felt a pang of guilt. She was shutting herself out because of him. Because of the way he hurt her. Jace swallowed loudly and looked at Clary, who was now looking back at Magnus.

"Magnus, I need your help."

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone needs my help, Clary-cakes."

"Mmmhmm. It's about Ragnor Fell."

"Ah, yes. The wizard guy who can wake your mother up. What about him, Clarky?"

She sighed. "I need you track him down for me."

"Oh. Well unfortunately it's not really that easy. I need to know what I'm tracking down first."

"He's a warlock." She retorted sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant. I don't know the guy, haven't seen him... I don't know what he looks like, at all! I can't track down someone i can't even picture in my mind."

"Oh."

"But maybe you've seen him..."

"If i saw the guy, do you really think we'd be having this conversation?" She scoffed.

"I mean in your memories. Your mother must have had contact with him since she trusts him so much. Maybe you've met him. But you just don't remember."

"Well, that's no good."

"Actually, I know a guy who can help you out. Charming fellow I must say- not as charming as you, Alec- might like to help."

Magnus scribbled an address and handed it out to Clary. "Well, good luck, Clariowss and i hope he-"

"Will you _please _stop with the name calling?" Magnus looked at her with a sheepish smile and was about to apologize when Alec dragged him into the room. The next thing she knew, the door was being slammed in her face. Unfortunately that didn't block out the sound of two people groaning and whimpering.

"Isabelle, do me a favour and sound-proof this room.... I am _begging _you."

Isabelled just chuckled and shrugged. "You'll get used to it." She walked over to Clary and looked down on the piece of paper in her hand. "Ooooh we're going clubbing!"

"I'm thinking not.... I have to go to this.... Zeara place and I really need to get started looking for it."

"Clary? Daft much? Zeara _is _the club I'm talking about."

"Oh."

Review, review, review. It really makes it more fun for me to write. Also, I'm taking a creative writing class next year and I really want reviews so i could at least pass the class, lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all your reviews! Sorry I didn't get to update as soon as I would've wanted but I do appreciate them a lot:

TheatreofTragedy: Yes, I know! The sex thing with Sebastian is a bit too much though cuz he's her real brother and all. (sorry if u didn't already know that lol)

Mommymac0508: thanks!

Dinamart95: Sure she can. She meets thi guy called Ben and... read for yourself :P

I am a definant fan: Yes.. which is why they will get together in the end of this fic

Crystalline Jade: No! Please don't! I'm sorry I didn't update soon just please... no zombies...

Skye Burns: I told you not to read this story you idiot! (to all: she's my bestfriend and well... you can guess why I don't want her reading my stories... she makes fun of me!) And I deleted my twilight story because I stopped being a twilight fanatic!

Once again tnx for all the reviews... on with the story!

She didn't know why the hell he had to come along. She was with Izzy for crying out loud! Nothing would happen to her. But he insisted on coming and cockily made a comment about Clary dropping her stele at the first chance of trouble. She had to close her eyes and count backwards to ten for that one. When she opened her eyes, she saw something shine in his irritatingly angelic eyes: amusement, and something else she couldn't quite place.

They were now inside the club and she had no idea who she was looking for. How could she have been so stupid not to ask Magnus? She didn't even ask for a name! Something caught her eye from the bar and as much as her senses told her not to, she drank the alcohol down. It tasted nice. Sort of like apricot with a tinge of lime. She liked it, and that feeling made her think hard if she was drunk but she decided she wasn't. A little shaky here and there, but that's the whole purpose of alcohol right? Make you feel free....

The beat started to get more insisting and Clary couldn't help but dance along to the music. Somebody got into the stage and introduced himself. Berry or something. He was a tall guy, pretty handsome if someone asked her. Definitely model material. He had blue eyes that wasn't quite like Jace's green ones but twice as deep. He had nice lips that although wasn't as full as Jace's, they were definitely something any self-respecting girl would pine for. And right now, she didn't know if it was because of the alcohol or not, she was one of those girls. She found him attractive, that was undeniable.

He turned his gaze at her and she was frozen in place. Was he walking towards her? He was. She quickly gained repose as she realized everyone was staring at her. Well, not really at her but at the guy with the microphone that was right next to her. With a smile, he gave the microphone to someone else she was sure he doesn't even know. He turned towards her with intense blue eyes that although was very captivating, she can't help but think of Jace. Was she betraying him? No. That was ridiculous. He himself was flaunting that girl in front of her face.

"Hi." He said, reaching his hand out to her. "Care to dance?"

She just nodded, unsure of what to do, and before she knew it, she was being spun round and round in the middle of the dance floor. She couldn't stifle a chuckle when he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

It was that stupid alcohol. She was sure of it now. Somehow it fooled her into thinking it was mild and safe to down, when really it was like being kicked by a horse, minus all the spinning and the pain. She felt a little on a high and wondered if this was how drug addicts felt. Free.

"I'm Ben by the way. Ben Adams." He said casually, expecting her to squeal or something like other girls did when it suddenly dawned on them who he is. He doesn't really like the attention. In fact, if there was one girl out there who didn't really care what he was, he'd be thankful. He would never let her go. But if he expected her to start acting like one of his fangirls, he was wrong. Her eyes just widened and she smiled.

"You're the lead singer from Hale aren't you. I like your music." She just smiled at him.

Ben Adams was more that surprised. She didn't scream her head off, or start gushing about how she _loved _his band. She didn't flick her hair or flaunt her body at him and _subtly _suggested that she come with him to his apartment. No. This girl just smiled and acted like he was one of them. Maybe that was what drawn him to her in the first place. Maybe he somehow knew she was different.

"So what are you doing here alone?"

"She's not alone." said a deep irritated voice.

Ben spun round to see a tall young man heading towards them. It wouldn't surprise him that this extraordinary girl had a boyfriend. But he was a very disappointed.

But Clary didn't seem fazed by his sudden presence at all. More like peeved. "Why brother, what are you doing here?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Jace flinched. Although he was the one who told her he just wanted to be friends, he couldn't help but feel wounded whenever that title came up. He pushed that pang of pain back in and returned to his cool protective brother mask. "We were just planning on going home and Izzy wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come."

She was disappointed. Clary wanted him to feel jealous, at the very least concerned that she was with another guy! She didn't show it though. Instead she replied icily, "Oh how very nice of her. I'll be right with you. You can go tell her to wait."

"I can get her home if you don't mind." Ben interrupted, elated that this was her brother and eager to please family.

"No!" Jace snapped and Clary glared, a little surprised but bordering more to furious with each passing second.

Ben stepped back, shocked with the outburst. He had experienced interfering brothers before but this was different. It was as if he loved her as something else entirely.

He mentally slapped himself right after that thought. It was absurd! He was just being protective that's all. He was going to accept that. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to impose..."

"It's okay Ben. It's better if I get going anyway. If I'm right, I'm completely hammered right now and I'm pretty sure I am because it is afterall me who can feel it...." she chuckled. "It's not the best feeling in the world i can tell you."

Ben chuckled at that. "I know. I can relate."

"Yes I'm sure you could... Let's go." He half dragged half carried her towards the rest of the group.

"Wait!" Ben shouted. "You didn't tell me your name."

Clary paused and Jace had to stop too.

"Clary Fray."

Okay so... how was that? I hope you liked it. If you didn't I can always defend myself by saying I'm just 14 haha

Xoxoxox

P.S: Review! (gee do i have to say it? ;P)


	4. Chapter 4

Oh god... it's been what a week? So sorry guys. I just had a stupid trig test and fortunately that went well. (As it should have because I put in a lot of time studying for it... something I don't normally do . How's 92% Is that good enough? :P). But now I AM updating, I just wanted to thank people who reviewed first hand:

Dinamart95: Hell yea... read for yourself!

Leopardeyes: I know yea! But don't worry I'm going to make him do more in this chapter.

Julia: Yep. I will. After all, that's the whole point of this story isn't it? Make Jace jealous as hell...

Mommymac0508: thanks

C.C Little: Thanks for the enthusiasm... made me feel happy when I was bored! Well obviously I didn't get to update as soon as I planned (explanation as above)... promise it won't happen again since it's the holidays :P

Aquamysticwriter: Yes I love them together too! Don't worry they are SO gonna end up together

Skye Burnz: well since u put 'la di dada' at the start, I assume you're mocking me huh? ;)

What story will I fall into: Me too! I mean she couldn't even hold a knife in CoA! That's so girlish!

Magic notrum: That he is...

Mwah: sure thing!

Story Starts Now............................................................................

Jace couldn't believe what he was feeling. He has never felt like this before. Never in his entire life has he felt so pathetic. He was jealous for god's sakes! Him! Jealous! To anyone who knew him well, they'd know that those two words is an impossible combination. Up until now, that feeling was alien to him. Something unknown. Now that he's feeling it he was sure it was something he did NOT want to experience.

It was like this sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Turning, tossing, never settling down long enough for him to take a proper breath. How could she have danced with that guy? They were standing so close! Did she like him?

_Ugghh!! _Jace screamed in frustration and kicked the foot of his bed.

Bad idea.

As his foot made connection with the steel-like oak base, he felt every single feeling he defied to feel. Pain. Anger. Agony. Guilt. And worse of all, regret. Why did he kick the bed anyway? That was stupidity at its peak. What was the point of lying to himself that he could live with himself kicking away the most important thing to him. He was lying to himself thinking he could sit back while the reason for his existence hated him.

He groaned inwardly. He wasn't even sure what he was thinking about anymore. He remembered thinking about the bed. Then it got to the point where he was saying something about the reason for his existence. He sure hoped he wasn't thinking about the bed when that came across his mind. What kind of psycho would even think like that?

His whirling thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Good. He didn't want to go back to thinking about things he couldn't even comprehend.

"Come in."

Isabelle poked her head inside the door, a calm expression on her face. "She's awake."

Jace jumped of his feet and raced through the room where Clary was staying. An hour ago, he brought her there and just stared at her like a moron. Stared at the face of an angel. Stared at the angel he lost. Until he was shooed away by a very insisting warlock.

Now he stood in front of the door and as he motioned to open it, Magnus Bane, almost appearing out of nowhere, placed his hand on his shoulder.

"That thing she drank was faerie ecstasy. If you didn't bring her to back in time, she would have... well stripped in front of the whole club, sang Britney Spears on stage, gave everyone a lapdance, grabbed-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. How is she now?"

"...She's still a little... crazy. I gave her a bit of valium to tire her out."

"You gave her valium?" Jace asked incredulously. "What if she-"

After seeing Magnus' glare, jace retreated to, "I mean thank you."

Magnus just smiled and said, "Don't let her go, Jace. You'll regret it."

_I already do... _he was tempted to say. Instead he just nodded and went inside.

Clary was there clutching her head as if in daze. Hearing the door close, she groaned at the sound. "Jace? Is that you?"

"Yes." Jace came closer and she smiled.

She stood up. Or at least tried to, until she fell. Jace, quick on his feet, caught her.

"Woah... careful there. You're gonna hurt yourself."

But Clary wasn't listening. Instead, she abruptly pulled his head toward hers and kissed him. Hard. Jace couldn't move. He kept dreaming about this ever since... well ever since. Now it was happening, he cursed himself that it's happening under the influence of some drug.

This had to stop. But he couldn't bring himself to push her away. To him, that was suicide. So he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Clary wove her fingers on his hair then slid her hand on the back of his neck. Jace placed both his hands on her waist and without breaking the kiss, carried her carefully towards the bed. He gathered everything he had to stop but he couldn't. He was weak. He needed her and she wasn't doing much to help him stop either. Her hands have now found her way under his shirt and was tracing random patterns on his chest.

Jace now removed his lips from hers and Clary let out a cry of protest. He moved on to her neck and couldn't believe how much he wanted that moment to last. She was exquisite and it felt so _right. _But alas, all good things come to an end as she reluctantly pulled him away and turned him to face her.

He looked into her eyes and felt overwhelmed. Her eyes were full of love. Love he didn't deserve and he hated himself for being so pathetic to want it anyway.

Then she said it. The words that brought both a smile and a frown to his face.

"I love you, Jace."

He stood up, speechless. He felt so happy and damned. She loved him! She was his sister! He hated his life. Hated this situation.

Jace simply watched as Clary fell back to bed and fell into a deep slumber, the magic of valium finally taking effect.

To say that he hated himself was an understatement. He had been so willing to take her. His sister! He really is a monster.

As he walked back to his room, he silently thanked and cursed the gods at the same time for letting her sleep on him. He fell back to his own bed feeling both content and pained at the same time.

Truly, love is undefinable. It's a whirlwind of emotions mixed together. And it's making Jace insane. What kind of psycho feels happy, sad, angry, and satisfied all at once?


	5. Chapter 5

You know that maths test I told you about? The one with the 92%? Yea... apparently I shouldn't have celebrated because now I jinxed by whole maths report! I got a medium on maths! That's just... –sigh-. Oh well I guess I'll do better this term. And sorry this is very late because... well I was pretty much too depressed over my reports to write (haha). So ummm let me just start by thanking people who reviewed. To...

Secretshadow: lol! Me too! I would've given him hell.

Skye Burnz: Yea yea shhh don't tell anyone....

Mommymac0508: ok. Thanks for the advice! I do realize that it wasn't quite detailed....

Leopardeyes: Tsk tsk... he really shouldn't have yelled at her... sorry for the long wait 

Midnight-rambler: muhahaha sorry I just felt like doing the evil laugh thing.

Aquamysticrambler: Well then I hope you'd like this chapter cuz in this one Jace thinks differently and acts differently.... hope I didn't ruin the story for you –nervous laugh-

Dinamart95: glad you like it! Yey!.... I do realize that it's been quite a while since you reviewed and told me u were happy and I sound a bit preppy right now.... –sigh- but ur probably not happy today and if you aren't sorry about the chatterboxness.... :P

Nononono: (see after the chap)

----on with the story---

"Aggghhhh!" Isabelle shrieked as an unfamiliar old man appeared by her windowsill completely out of the blue.

Just a few seconds ago, she had been wrapped in her own little world in the arms of the one person she never thought she would fall for.

"Who the hell are you?" Simon asked.

The still unidentified intruder just chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry about the interruption of your little fun but mind you I have something important to say.

Izzy just scoffed and jumped to land a roundhouse kick at his chest but was shocked when she found herself going straight through as if the man was just an illusion.

"I am." _Great. Just what I needed to start my day. A mind reader. _

"Well it is one of my many talents but it wouldn't stop there. Not by a long shot."

The door suddenly slammed wide open and in came Clary with an ancient dagger in one hand and her stele in the other. "What the hell is going on?!" she asked but when she saw Ragnor Fell she stopped, intuition kicking in and judging quickly that there was no real threat. "I remember you."

The man she called Ragnor Fell turned to look at her. "Really? Well that's surprising since you were about five when you last saw me. Well anyway I won't be staying long here. I just wanted to tell you something Clary."

"Then why in the world did you decide to pop by my room?" Isabelle interrupted, clearly irritated.

"Because it's the only place I quite remember in this house. An old man with an old mind should be given some slack don't you think. Now anyway I'm in a bit of a hurry so everyone shut up and Clary listen closely. In the south borderline of Idris there's a river. There you will find a small cave by the clearing. Your mother would surely be inside. Yes, I pulled a few strings and found out Valentine's hideout no need to thank me now make sure you-" Ragnor Fell was abruptly interrupted when his hologram spell stopped working.

Clary was just standing there shocked at what she heard. Just like that? It couldn't be that easy could it? Her better judgement prickled to warn her that this was a trap but the bigger side of her mind decided to go anyway. Who cares if it ended up being a trap? At the end of the day, it was her mother she was talking about here and she would do absolutely anything to get her back. Now there is an opportunity she would take it. No matter the risks.

Simon watched as Clary went off the door in haste and go downstairs. He turned to Izzy. "Well I don't think she even noticed I was here." He said, disappointment and relief edging in his clipped tone.

Isabelle just smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist again, making Simon forget just what he was upset about. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked innocently raising both her brows in question.

Simon, not even understanding the question, suddenly lifted her and carried her to the bed again muttering a quick 'I don't know'.

It wasn't a lie. He really didn't know.

Jace had come to a conclusion last night. He had done some thinking – it was all he could do since he couldn't get himself to sleep a wink- and he realized he wasn't going to let Clary go. Ever. No matter what she does to throw him off. He loved her. He needed her and he knew he was being selfish but he didn't care. To hell with '_If you love her, let her go.' _Jace didn't believe in that anymore. It was a complete load of crap. How could he let Clary go? It kills him even when she's not in the same room as him. So to hell with being selfless; it wasn't that much fun anyway.

Walking out of bed, he went to the bathroom mirror to check how he looked. Yes that's what Clary does to him. She just makes him go against his nature and actually _check _if he looked acceptable enough to go outside.

He scoffed. What was he thinking? Of course he looked fine. He looked more than fine with his dark eyes looking all tired from lack of sleep and his hair all messed up from turning and tossing... oh god he is in serious need of a comb.

Jace ran out the hallway to ask Izzy for one and banged right into someone. _Smooth Jace... _He looked down to see Clary look at him with worried eyes. He searched her face, concerned she wasn't okay. "Are you okay? Sorry I didn't look where I was going."

"It's okay." She replied offhandedly as she went downstairs. He followed her as she went to the kitchen and searched the cupboards, obviously for something quick.

"Are you going somewhere?"

When she didn't reply, Jace cornered her in the sink pressing his body close to hers. Too close for comfort so he could get her attention. _Besides, it's also quite nice. _

And got her attention was exactly what it did as Clary pushed off a smirking Jace with a startled glare. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to get your attention. It worked too. Also I wanted to do this." Jace replied and placed a quick, chaste kiss to her lips.

In that short moment Clary's eyes had closed. When she opened them, a clear reflection of love and longing could be seen from her eyes but she quickly covered it with an icy glare. "What was that for? Already cheating on Aline, Jace?"

Jace didn't even flinch. She was definitely jealous! He thought his Aline plan was backfiring but it obviously was working very well. He smiledand decided to taunt her. "I'm just trying to finish off what we started last night..." He moved closer to her to physically prove his point but Clary was quick to her feet.

"I can't remember anything from last night."

Jace looked at her eyes, disappointed, but she wasn't meeting his gaze. She knew that if she did look at him, all hell would break loose. He would know she was lying and then there would be no backing out.

Gaining his composure, he asked, "Where are you going?"

"To find my mother."

And with that she left the front door but not without Jace trailing behind her back. Clary sighed and fixed his gaze on Jace. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Following you."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just feel like following you."

"Well I don't want you following me okay?"

"Why?"

"Because I can't."

"Why not?" Jace asked yet again, determined to make her snap.

"Ugghh! Forget this. I'm going." And make her snap was exactly what he did.

Jace was about to follow when Magnus Bane looked him in the eye from the front porch. "She does remember Jace. Faerie ecstasy never makes you forget. She remembers _every, single _detail. As I'm sure you do." He chuckled.

He nodded and smiled goofily like a complete idiot. He walked right behind Clary again and not once did he take his eyes off her retreating figure. To anyone who happens to see he was a lovesick boy with a crush.

Well, they're right but still completely wrong. He doesn't just have some silly crush.

He was completely, crazily, and hopelessly in love.

----and it ends here----

I'm sorry if that ruined the story... Would you guys have wanted a more self-hating Jace or this Jace because I wasn't feeling resentful today so.... anyway to that person who pissed me off by writing this comment...:

nononono

ok first of all bella forgave edward because she cannot LIVE without him!and she wasnt all ok fine i forgive you, it took her some time to finally trust him again. if you were put in the situation like this, wouldnt you do anything to keep your love with you? and we all know how edward is, he didnt leave bella to torture her or himself, he did it fo HER! ok now that thats all cleared up, clary didnt forgive jace immeadiately either! she threw the plates at him remember? and tried to punch him. did you even read the books? and sorry if im being rude im really not trying to be, but youve got it all wrong. and it ** me off when people blame edward. well i blame him too but he didnt mean to HURT anyone! he did it because he loves her! and it was stupid! everyone knows it was stupid even he knows that, but if she hadnt forgiven him she would end up with jacob *ew!*  
anyway just saying. but good story though :)

**.hell**

Okay I'm sorry but I have to write this. I accept criticism. I even _like _criticism. What I don't like is being judged about these kinds of things.

I realize that you are a fan of twilight- Edward particularly- okay?

I've been there. In a way, I still am. I like Edward. But I stand for my opinion on this one that Edward was wrong when he left Bella. And anyway, that wasn't really the point of this story. That was just an example I made. Just making an observation there.

Here's the part that really got me mad. You questioned me if I even read the books. And it wasn't even in a nice way. Isn't the point of fanfiction making my own plot? Can I not write about this if I'm not following the book?

The Jacob comment was just purely immature; and having this said by a 14 year old says a lot. Come on! You know there might be Jacob fans reading this story, why even put that in?

And finally, you recoiled at the end. That just made me even madder because you know what? You can't just start an argument like that, so passionately, and then _compliment _me in the end. Compliments don't follow insults. If you don't really agree that Clary needs to be more feisty, why are you even reading this story?

P.S: To all of you, who read that whole thing even if you're not the reviewer I was talking to (get a life! ;P) you probably think I'm being mean and irrational. But is it really irrational to put my foot down when someone says these things to me?

I don't think so.


	6. Chapter 6

Ey sorry I haven't updated for…. Errr 3 months. I'm not gonna give you excuses because I'm sure you know the pressure of end of year exams. :P . anyway now it's the holidays I decided to update and I promise to update frequently now because frankly I have nothing better to do. Love you guys. Please RnR

It _was _a trap.

Clary felt so stupid! Here she was trapped in the damn cave because she happened to want to believe that her mother was here. Just like that.

What's worse is she's trapped here with the guy she wants to kiss and punch at the same time. Talk about confusingly insane.

"Soooo….. what now?"

Did he really have to speak?

"I mean we're stuck here in the middle of nowhere –actually in the south- of Idris, in some cave, probably going to starve to death … we don't have a stele so I can't get us out because someone dropped it in the-"

"Oh so this is my fault? You're the one who wanted to follow up on something that was so obviously a trap!" Jace replied tauntingly. She just looked so adorable when she's angry… he can't help himself. Besides, he considers this as a lover's tiff.

Clary just grunted and didn't reply. Isabelle would find them eventually. She's going to start looking for them here in… a couple of hours. In the mean time she would just have to endure.

After a long silence, with Jace staring a hole on her back, she turned around and decided to make nice. "I'm sorry I got as here."

He playfully glared, but Clary didn't get the joking sentiment. "You should be. We're gonna be wasting a lot of time here because of you."

_Ok, to hell with being nice, _Clary thought.

"I know you'd rather spend your _quality _time making kissy faces with your girlfriend but you just have to endure not having physical contact with her right now because honestly whining will not teleport you back to her."

"Oh and sitting there uselessly in complete silence will?"

"God, Jace, I didn't mean to get us here okay? You're the one who decided to tag along. If it weren't for you, I'd have a stele right now. I'd be here sanely alone. And I'd have made a rune to get me out!"

"Ok, so maybe this is both our fault. Can we leave it at that?"

"Yes!"

"Ok then."

They didn't speak for two hours and thirty seven minutes. Not that Jace was counting. He finally snapped his silent composure. "I'm sorry about Aline."

Upon hearing her name, Clary stiffened and turned back to glare at Jace. "Did you have to bring that up? I don't even care!"

"Yes. I did and of course you care!" Jace finally snapped. He was tired of them pretending to be anything less than in love. "You care about who I kiss and get close to and I care about who you dance with. It's the way we are with each other and-"

"the it shouldn't be. Face it Jace, I'm your sister. _This _can't happen."

Jace groaned. He knew their situation very well. He doesn't like it but it won't stop him from loving her. Believe it, he tried. Unfortunately, reason, logic and apparently, even blood ties can't stop him from loving her that way.

"Can you stop caring about what others would think? This is about you and me! What do you want Clary? Do you love me?" He paused to catch his breath. "Because I love you."

Exhausted from being torn and pulled into two directions –the societal way and her heart's desire-, Clary slumped to the cave's ground. "I do… but-"

She was interrupted with Jace's lips on hers. "No buts. We love each other. We'll be together." He kissed her again. "Run away with me."

Their foreheads touching and breathing heavily, Clary said regretfully. "I can't. My mother-"

"We'll find her first."

And without letting her argue more, Jace kissed her with all he had. And she wasn't complaining. Already she had wrapped her arms around her neck and entwined her fingers with the roots of his hair. He had his hands around his waist and soon enough they were both on the floor with Clary on top of him.

Both continued to explore each other, both were fighting for dominance. Her hands found their way from his hair and down to his chest. Jace let out a strangled moan and pulled her even closer to him.

His hands wove their way around her waist, her sides, and were now making their way down her shirt. Just as he was about to reach her bra and unclasp it, there was a sudden gasp and light illuminated the whole cave.

Isabelle stood before them, a teleporting rune behind her, her hand on her mouth.

Reluctantly, they pulled themselves off each other, as Jace gave Clary a quick peck on the lips which made her turn red.

They were right in front of Izzy for God's sakes! She must think we're sick!

"You guys are sick."

And there it was.

They went through the portal in silence. Jace looking happy and pleased, occasionally touching his lips as if in disbelief that his biggest dream have come to life; Clary hiding a smile behind her blushing face, and Izzy with her eyes still wide as saucers.

They got to the Penhallow's manor in a second and all three of them went separate ways.

As Clary went to Magnus and Alec's room to tell them about the trap, Jace poked his head out his bedroom door, halfway inside.

"Clary?" he called. The goofy grin from the cave still in place.

"Yeah?"

"I know you remember last night."


End file.
